Dark Time
by mcoiex
Summary: You're the worst blot in our history, the NeoQueen said, You won't be a senshi anymore, I repudiate you!You witch! Go away, you... you murderer!
1. Prologue: the Repudiation

Everybody was in the room, sitting. When she entered they all stared at her as if they wouldn't ever had seen her before. She looked really different from the fascinating girl she was. Actually, she looked like a ghost or a zombie and there was nothing left of a human being in her, no life, no spirit, nothing at all.

-That's what she deserves.- they all thought.

-I wanted you to come here because there is something you have to know. I repudiate you. You are nore a senshi neither a vassal of my reign anymore You will stay here on Earth for your entire life, you can't come back to the Moon Kingdom, and I want you to live in Tokyo. Don't move, I decided you have to pay your blames here where everybody hates you. You're the worst blot of our history, you deceived us so much. I wouldn't never expect something similar from anyone, especially from you.-

The Queen breathed deeply. She gazed at the girl standing in silence in front of her. Ten pairs of eyes were full of anger, spurn, scorn.

A child sighed. –You told me to believe in you... you were the most important figure in my life and now... now I HATE YOU!- the child shouted crying.

-You witch! Go away- another breathe- murderer!-

AN. Firstly, sorry for my mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker but I'm working hard on my grammar and vocabulary. I need some time to improve. Secondly, did you guess who the girl is? What about it? Have I been able to intrigue you? Please let me know wheter you like it or not.

_Both laudations and criticism are welcome, so, come on, review!_


	2. Murder

She took her degree four years ago and immediately decided to become a paediatrist. She loved children and it was unbelievable how easily she could gain their trust and their families' credits.

About a year before, she became the personal physician of a four-years-old boy, little Ethan. He was dying because of a violent form of myeloid leukaemia, he was quite hopeless. A new therapy, however, had been recently discovered, but no doctors agreed to become responsible of the child during the therapy, the possibility of success was almost nonexistent and it would have required to spend entire days and nights next to him, constantly monitoring his organism's conditions. There had been moments in which even Ethan's mother lost her hopes, but she didn't, and she was right. Ethan was up to recover now, and, even though she wasn't the discoverer of the medicine which saved his life, it was undeniably she that saved him. She became famous as one of the youngest and most talented doctors of Japan, and was offered of a large amount of valuable positions in prestigious hospitals, although she was only twenty-five. She refused them all, and she started working for a free surgery for destitute people and enlisted to an ONG organization operating in African and Asian poor countries. The first time she went abroad she met Daniel Mitchell, another famous Japanese doctor, who was almighty loved and well-known in Tokyo for having built a new children hospital and having helped using his own fortune the victims of the last earthquake. He was a unique man and a marvellous doctor and she loved him more than her own life. Fortunately, he loved her back.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and her turn was finished. She was late so she quicken to the date, Dan was waiting for her at the bench they usually met at.

When she arrived, she noticed his enthusiastic expression.

-What's up? - She asked.

-We've been accepted! We will leave for Zaire in a month!-

-That's wonderful! - She answered kissing him on the lips.

-I knew you would have been as thrilled as I am, so I decided this was the right day to do this.-

-To do what? - She said perplexedly.

He kneeled.

-My love, will you marry me?-

That night, when she came back home after a little car mishap, she was as happy as she wouldn't ever had imagined it would have been possible to be. They went out for dinner and then at Daniel's home, making projects for their life together, such as having a lot of children. This had been her first night of love, in more than one meaning. It was three o'clock and their roommates were still awake. When she told them what happened they cried of happiness, being pleased she finally found the joy she deserved after having suffered so much and for so long.

An hour later she was in her bed, still awake but dreaming, when her mobile phone rang.

She answered and a male voice said:

-Am I speaking to Miss Meioh?-

-It's me.-

-Miss Meioh, I'm woebegone I have to communicate you such a terrible thing, but it's my duty to inform you that we have just found Mr. Daniel Mitchell deadbody in his own flat.-


End file.
